Farming
Farming is a job in Werewolf Transylvania. This is one of the Main Jobs in Werewolf Trans. Farming gives lumber, gold and a little experience. Getting Lumber When getting lumber, farming is the best job to get lumber. First you must build a tent, which is free. Next, you need to hire lumberjacks for you to get lumber, but you can also use your villager to get lumber. To get lumber, hire lumberjacks, click the lumberjack, right-click a tree while lumberjack as a unit. You can also do this in your villager. But, it is recommended to only use lumberjacks so that you can do multiple jobs. Getting Gold by planting seeds Getting gold in farming by planting seeds is also good.. In planting seeds, you must build a warehouse, buy seeds (Buy the wheat seeds, because other seeds cost too much gold), then plant them. Wait for seconds or minutes, depending on the weather. Weather affects the growth of plants. Here is the table of the seed's gold cost and sell price. By weather Plants growth is depending on the weather. A normal weather does not affect the growth of plant, it stays normal. In normal weather, the plant has a white glow. A rainy weather affects the growth of the plant by making the plant grow faster. Rainy weather does not make Winter's kiss grow faster. In rainy weather, the plant has a green glow, except for Winter's kiss. A snowy weather, affects the growth of the plant both Positively and Negatively. Positive for Winter's Kiss, it makes Winter's Kiss grow faster, thus giving it a green glow. Negative effects for other plants excluding the Winter's kiss, because it slows the growth of other plants, and giving it a red glow. A windy weather affects ALL plants negatively, for it slows the growth of ALL plants, giving it a red glow. You should know when to plant the seed. Getting Gold by killing Pigs and Sheeps Getting gold by killing Pigs and Sheeps (Purchasable in Warehouse) is a good way to get money and experience for farmers. To do this, first you must have a warehouse, Next is you must have money in order to purchase a Sheep or Swine. After purchasing the Pig/Sheep, DO NOT KILL IT, wait for the mana of the pig/sheep to be full. After the mana of the pig/sheep is full, it gives a message like "One of your pigs has reached maturity" or something like that. It is better that your villager will kill it so that you get experience points too. For me, it is better to buy pigs than sheeps, because pigs cost 125, and give 425 gold. While sheeps cost 75 and give 225 gold. That's a high difference of 225 and 425. About Farming Farming, is a good way to get gold, best way to get lumber and a job where you can get little experience. This job is the most basic job for all players, beginner or expert. Some players do farming with brewing, farming with hunting, or farming with fishing.